Lost in the Renaissance
by Dragonsgirl16
Summary: Three friends find themselves on a trip to the Renaissance, one loves the costume side of the Renaissance, one loves the visual beauty of the Renaissance, the other one of them has a rather large destiny to fulfill. Will she be able to do it? Or will she stumble and fall? Or will Ezio be there to help her back up when she does fall? Ezio/OC the other two friends are there for laugh
1. Down the Rabbit Hole So the Saying Goes

**A/N:** I know I should be working on my Harry Potter story but I just can't find the inspiration for it so when I do I will be going back to it. This idea has been going around in my head for a couple of weeks now and it wouldn't leave so I decided to give it a go and write it. I based the three friends on me and my two best friends (if you guys are reading guess which character is based on you) well I hope you enjoy it. This isn't a masterpiece and I'm only doing in the hopes I can get my inspiration for my HP story back.

**Disclaimer:** I only own my OC's not Assassin's Creed 2 :)

* * *

Eden stared at her friend, Melody, as she managed to yet again kill the character on-screen whilst her other friend, Jessica, giggled insanely on the floor. Eden's face slowly spread into a smile before a small bubble of laughter escaped her before she too burst into laughter. The three friends were currently in the middle of a sleepover at Eden's house and after sitting through a Naruto marathon had decided to play Assassin's Creed 2. Melody wasn't the best at playing games and so had initially opted out of playing the game however her friends soon coerced her into playing, they were currently in Venice.

"Poor Ezio." Jessica giggled.

"You're supposed to kill the target before they kill you, Mel." Eden said, trying to get a hold on her laughter.

"It's not my fault…It's…It's the stupid characters fault for dying." They both stared at her after that remark, the looks on their faces clearly saying 'yeah okay, whatever you say'.

"Let's take a break now, order a pizza and watch a film then we can go back to seeing Ezio kick some butt." Eden declared standing up and proceeded to dance around the room.

"Yeah but he'll only be kicking butt if you and I play though Eden." Jessica said with a small smirk.

"At least I'm not so much of a geek that I spend all my time playing games." Melody said with a playful glare. The other two giggled and struck a pose with their arms linked together.

"We are geeks,"

"And proud."

"But you love us just the same." Eden and Jessica finished together. All three friends burst out laughing together, Eden put the game on pause and the all left her room and made their way downstairs.

Eden went straight to the computer to order their pizza online whilst Melody and Jessica headed for the DVD collection to select a film for to watch. Eden sighed as she waited for her ancient computer to load up, she watched her friends argue over what films to watch a smile made its way to her lips. Eden's friends were her rock, there to cheer her up when she was down, there to talk about which anime character was cuter (because normal boys are too mainstream), there to listen when she needed to talk and rant. They were the best friends anyone could ask for.

"So you guys what pizza do you want?" Eden asked when she had finally got up the Domino's website.

"Pepperoni please." They both chimed and went back to choosing a DVD. Who knew choosing a film was so hard Eden thought as she turned her attention back to the screen to order a large pepperoni pizza and a bottle of coke-cola.

"So what are we watching?" Eden asked as she left the computer shutting down. Jessica lifted up the case of the film Spirited Away it read, Eden loved that film so much and it made her cry like a little girl. She grinned at both her friends as she grabbed the DVD and opening the case she put it in the DVD player. Melody pressed play and they all settled down to watch the film.

oOo

A loud thump from Eden's room upstairs had the girls screaming and jumping out of their seats; they all looked at each other, fear on their faces.

"What was that?" Melody asked, her eyes darting around nervously.

"Dunno, burglar?" Jessica asked.

"Can't be, the doors are locked and we'd have heard them come in," Eden said reassuringly. "Why don't we go and investigate?" Both girls nodded and they went upstairs together slowly with Eden in the front holding the TV remote clenched tightly in her hand like a weapon. They slowly approached her bedroom door and with a glance at her friends she opened it quickly and jumped in. she quickly surveyed the room for any signs of danger and finding none she relaxed. Eden looked back at her friends and noticed they were still in the doorway, she put her hand on her hip and stared at them clearly unimpressed and they looked back sheepishly.

"Nice to know you have my back guys." Eden said sarcastically, her friends just shrugged and stepped into the room. Melody looked around the room and bent to pick up the Xbox controller which had fallen on the floor.

"This is what made us scream? Really?" she rolled her eyes and flung it onto the bed, Jessica just grinned but Eden's eyes remained fixed on the screen in front of her. Melody and Jessica looked at each other, then back to Eden and finally back to each other.

"What's wrong?" They both asked.

"The game….My game…It's restarted back to when Ezio get's his lip cut by Vieri." Eden's eyes went large as she finally processed what had happened to the game as she walked over to the TV glaring at it. "Well, whatever I'll just switch it off." She said reaching behind to switch off both plug sockets to her TV and Xbox. Only the screen remained on, frozen on Ezio's gang making Eden and her friends frown.

"What's wrong with it?" Melody asked.

"Dunno probably just a glitch or something." Jessica replied. They both watch as Eden hit the side of the TV but the picture remained so she hit it harder and harder before giving up.

"Come on let's just leave it, I'll get someone to fix it tomorrow. Let's go finish the film yeah?" They both nodded their heads and with one last frown towards the TV they all headed out of the room. As their backs turned away from the screen it flashed gold once and just as Melody was opening the door they disappeared. The screen turned black after they had vanished.

oOo

The girls had landed in an odd-looking room with an archway in the middle; it was completely dark in the room, except for the glowing apparition that stood in front of the archway. A slow smile spread to her face as the girls began to awaken from their slumber.

Eden looked around the room groggily; sitting up a little she rubbed her eyes and surveyed the room noticing its eternal darkness and the glowing figure she began to poke her friends until they awoke.

"Wha..Hey who put out the sun?" Melody asked.

"No Santa I don't want a Barbie for Christmas I want Loki." Jessica deliriously said.

"Er…Guys are seeing what I'm seeing? If not I think I better check myself into the mental asylum." Eden asked worriedly.

"Oh my god! It's the tooth fairy." Jessica said looking at the strange apparition. Melody didn't seem capable to form words at the moment, she seemed to be in shock. The apparition on the other hand looked amused as she slowly walked towards the girls.

"Hold it right there Tinkerbell." Eden said boldly. She and her friends scrambled up onto their feet. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you, daughter of Eve." The apparition said.

"Who me?" Eden asked and getting a nod from the apparition she continued speaking. "Daughter of Eve? I'm pretty sure my mum's name is Elizabeth."

"That is true yes but you are a descendant of Eve." The apparition smiled softly. Eden looked at the apparition bewildered until a look of recognition passed through her eyes.

"Ah crap, I know who you are. You're Minerva, that thing from Assassin's Creed."

"I'm pretty sure were dreaming." Melody butted in.

"We can't all have the same dream butt face." Jessica said rolling her eyes.

"I hadn't intended for your friends to come here as well, but I suppose it's for the best. After all where you're going you might need some familiarity." Minerva said looking at Eden.

"Where am I going?"

"You will be going to help Ezio Auditore in his quest." Minerva looked at the girl who had paled drastically.

"What? I must have misheard you because I thought you said I was going to help Ezio." Eden looked at her friends who looked just as shocked and scared as she did, before turning her attention back to Minerva.

"I did say that."

"Oh…How for the love of Merlin am I going to help Ezio?"

"You will learn the way of the Creed of course."

"Right I'm going to learn how to fight am I? I can barely cook pancakes let alone wield a sword." Minerva looked amused at that

"This would so much easier if we were going to Hogwarts." Jessica whispered to Melody who nodded. "More fun too. Ezio is in the Renaissance…just think of the costume opportunities and the ideas I could get for my textiles work oh my. I think I'm going to like this trip."

"Oh yeah it's going to be a real blast. Running away from guards, jumping over rooftops, trying not to catch a disease, trying to help Ezio, oh and trying not to get killed. So much fun!" Eden said, her voice heavy with sarcasm.

"He needs your help Eden." Minerva said patiently.

"He did pretty good in the game." Eden said challengingly.

"Well, you were controlling him." Melody pointed out. Melody wanted to see the Renaissance too but she didn't know what was in store for them if they went.

"Whose side are you on Mel?" Eden asked angrily.

"You must make our decision Eden for I am running out of time." Minerva said almost desperately.

Eden looked at her two friends who looked back at her, their eyes pleading with her to say yes, a small groan escaped her lips "I suppose I don't really have any choice do I? Fine I accept, I'll go. If I get killed I'm so haunting your ass."

"Good luck, child for you will need it. Keep true to our heart and your instinct for they will never lead you astray. I wish you the very best." Minerva said as the girls passed out and slowly disappeared from the room. Minerva walked over to the archway before disappearing into it as the room itself slowly disintegrated.

* * *

**A/N:** Well that's it so far, I hoped you like it, I enjoyed writing it. Please review and tell me what you thought, constructive criticism is welcome as I always like to better myself as an author. :)


	2. We're All Mad Here Aren't We

**A/N:** I was on a role with this chapter I just didn't want to stop :) so there are funny parts, emotional parts and they meet Leonardo and Ezio all in one chapter wow that is exhausting.

I realised I haven't yet told you guys what the girls look like so I'm going to give you a brief description here

Eden: Long black hair, pale complexion, sapphire blue eyes, 5ft5, slim

Jessica: Short blonde hair, pale complexion, emerald green eyes, 5ft4, slim

Melody: Dark brown hair, pale complexion, sea green eyes, 5ft3, slim

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my OC's even then I don't really own them because they are based on my friends.

* * *

Eden stared at the building in front of her with wide eyes and open mouth. The three friends had recently regained consciousness in a dark alley before wondering out to explore their surroundings. Their exploration had brought them to stand in front of the Basilica Di Santa Maria Del Fiore which was what had made Eden so speechless.

"Wow, it looks so new." Melody said staring with wonder at the impressive structure, Jessica could only nod her head.

"I…I…We're in the Renaissance. Oh crap it was all true…I thought it was a lie or a really vivid dream. I never thought we'd come here. Oh I'm going to be in so much trouble when I get home." Eden said despairingly as the realisation of where she was hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Send her a postcard." Jessica said distantly, still very entranced by the Basilica.

"A postcard…A postcard," Eden said suddenly very angry. "Yeah okay I will send my mother a postcard, let me just go to the nonexistent souvenir shop and buy one with my English money. Then I will go to the invisible Post Office and send it, I should probably make sure to send it for next day delivery. No wait before that I need to check if they have invented time travel first because in case it escaped your notice we appear to be in the PAST!"

That last shout had attracted the attention of the passing people, which Melody had noticed so she grabbed Eden and Jessica by the arm and dragged them into an alley. Eden looked guiltily around her looking to see if anyone had followed them, once she was sure no one had she turned back to her friends and muttered a quick apology.

"Okay so let's figure out what to do now." Melody said softly.

"Well, we not in the actual past are we? We're in the Assassin's Creed past." Jessica pondered her expression thoughtful.

"Yeah we're in the Assassin's Creed past but I don't think it's that much different from our past. Except for the whole Assassin and Templar part, I mean there are a lot of famous figures here–"

"Oh my god I can meet Leonardo Da Vinci." Jessica said interrupting Eden who rolled her eyes.

"That's not important right now Jessica. I think we should figure out what to do first, according to that fairy thing Eden has to help out the main character so I think we should seek him out." Melody said. Her plan was logical but Eden didn't want to go find Ezio, she wanted to stay as far away from him as she could. She would not get involved but her friends didn't need to know that.

"No! I think we should leave Ezio alone for now and focus on us. We have no correct money, no place to stay and the wrong clothing. I think we should focus on rectifying these things first before we start on what Minerva asked us to do." Eden said shuffling nervously hoping her friends would agree with her.

"I think she's right. We will find a place to stay but after we get settled somewhat we search for Ezio. The sooner we help him the sooner we can get home." Jessica said noticing Eden's behaviour. Melody sighed but relented to the others wishes. The trio made their way out of the alley and into the busy street; they got a few odd looks from the people around. They walked carefully trying to avoid catching the guards attention and keep to themselves.

oOo

The trio had been walking for awhile now and the day had slowly been progressing and it would soon be dark. The sun had started to drop behind the horizon casting the sky in an orange glow. The trio were starting to worry, the people on the streets were starting to lessen and if they didn't find somewhere to stay soon they would be at the mercy of the guards.

"We really need to get off the streets soon; if worst comes to worst we can always sleep in one of those roof garden things that Ezio uses to hide from the guards in the game." Eden said, casting a worried glance around her. Eden turned to her friends to see what they thought about the idea but before they could get a chance to respond she crashed into someone causing them both to fall to the floor.

"Eden! Are you okay?" Melody and Jessica asked as they helped their friend up from the floor. Once Eden was up she looked over to who she had stumbled into and felt her mouth drop and her heart stop.

"I am terribly sorry Signorina, I was not paying attention to where I was going." Eden just stared at the man in front of her, she couldn't believe it. There in front of her was the great Leonardo Da Vinci. A small smile made its way on to her face.

"Oh no, there's no need to apologise, I wasn't paying attention either so it's none of our faults." Eden couldn't believe who she was talking to. The others didn't seem to know who it was in front of them as they looked at Eden like she had grown a second head.

"Grazie Signorina," Leonardo said, slowly he looked Eden up and down before turning his attention to her friends and noticing they were dressed similar he couldn't help asking. "May I enquire as to why you are dressed do peculiarly?"

The trio looked at each other before Eden said carefully "That's quite a long story and not one to be discussed in the open like this."

"You probably wouldn't believe us even if we did tell you." Melody said looking worriedly at Eden. The other two girls still didn't know who this man was and were wondering why Eden was being so forthcoming with information.

"Ah now I am intrigued and I'm afraid my curiosity will not be satisfied until you tell me the whole tale. If it is not to be discussed in the open you are more than welcome to come with me to my workshop and tell me there, I can assure you that it is safe there." Leonardo said his face lighting up like an eager puppy.

Eden saw the look on her friends face and quickly agreed before they could decline. They glared at her before reluctantly following Leonardo as he excitedly bounced ahead of them.

"What the hell are you playing at?" Jessica hissed quietly at Eden.

"We are getting a place to stay for the night and if he believes us a place to stay for awhile." Eden whispered back.

"Oh and what if he kills us in our sleep?" Jessica asked.

"Shh! He won't do that. Besides wasn't it you who said you wanted to meet Leonardo Da Vinci?" Eden said looking at Jessica and giving a pointed look towards the man in front of them. She watched as Jessica looked between the man and Eden as Jessica connected the dots her face lit up with realisation and her steps were suddenly more energetic mirroring Leonardo's bouncy steps.

"Do you mean to tell me that man is Leonardo Da Vinci?" Melody asked incredulously. Eden just nodded and grinned at the other girls before skipping ahead to keep Leonardo company at the front.

They eventually made it back to Leonardo's just as the sun had finally set in the sky. Leonardo graciously made the hungry girls something to eat, and waited patiently for them to finish before asking them about their clothing again. So the girls, after introductions, proceeded to tell them about the future and as proof Eden showed him her phone (although it didn't work) and gave Leonardo permission to take it apart. They told him the circumstances of their arrival including the conversation they had with Minerva and waking up in Florence. The only thing the girls out was the game but Leonardo had only stared at them with wonder and amazement, as if they were a science project waiting for him to experiment on.

"ah, so you are to help Ezio Auditore in a quest which has of course yet to come around," Leonardo stated before a grin came upon his face. "Ezio has quite the reputation with the ladies, I'm afraid the only thing he might want out of you is that beautiful face of yours Signorina Eden."

"Which is why I plan to avoid him." Eden said.

"What!" Jessica and Melody shouted together.

"You heard what Minerva said you have to help." Melody said hysterically.

"I know, I know. I'm not going to avoid him per say I'm just not going to actively seek him out is all," Eden said softly looking down at her hands which were folded on her lap. "I just don't want to get too caught up, not yet at least. Minerva said I would have to train with him, which means I'm going to have to become an assassin too, I'm going to have to kill people so excuse me for wanting to put off that thought for as long as I can. I know I will have to face him eventually but I just want to be able to be me for a little while longer because I know that after I start training and going around with Ezio on his journey I will change. I don't want to lose myself in all of this I just want to be me." Tears had gathered at Eden's eyes, her friends rushed to embrace her as the tears spilled down her face and she stated sobbing. Leonardo looked sadly at Eden before stepping outside to give them a moment alone, he stared around his room before sighing and making up two other beds on the floor it seems I am to sleep on the floor in my workshop for the foreseeable future he thought.

Once Eden had composed herself and wiped her face she realised how tired she was. She felt emotionally drained and physically exhausted travelling to the past had really done a number one her. Looking at her friends who currently talking about the different cosplay they could do once they were back home had her smiling again as she pushed all thought about assassins from her mind. She didn't want to think about these things until it was time, for now she would smile and laugh with her friends. She looked at her friends fondly, not minding that they weren't talking to her or about her breakdown in fact she was grateful that they weren't.

"I have prepared a room for the three of you; you shall all sleep in my room for now." Leonardo said as he came back into the room with a grin on his face.

"Where will you sleep Leo?" Eden asked watching as the man blushed as result of the new nickname he had been given.

"Here in my studio," He announced much to the horror of the trio who immediately began to protest. "Nonsense, you will sleep in my room, I can get more work done if I sleep here anyway so you are doing me a favour by taking my room."

The girls reluctantly agreed to the arrangement and Melody and Jessica retired for the night. Eden stayed in the studio sitting at the table; she looked down at it sadly before looking up into Leonardo's smiling face.

"Thank you, it really means a lot to us Leo, you letting us stay here not everyone would be as kind as you." Eden said softly and quietly.

"You are very welcome Signorina, now you should be off to bed; you have had a tiring day and need to rest. Tomorrow I will go out and buy you and your friend's appropriate clothing. You can pay me back by helping in keeping my workshop tidy and by cooking the meals for I often forget to do so while I am working." Leonardo said. Eden smiled as she got up from the table and hugged Leonardo before going to bed.

oOo

The next morning the girls ate breakfast whilst waiting for Leonardo to come back, when he did they had discovered he had bought them each two lovely but simple dresses and a pair of trousers and a shirt as well as a nightdress. Eden, while not happy with the prospect of wearing a dress, had washed and chose the sapphire blue dress which matched her eyes. She walked into the studio as she tied her hair into a simple side braid, she noticed Melody had started on the cleaning and Jessica seemed to be getting art lessons from Leonardo.

"Leonardo," Eden called waiting until the man turned his attention to her. "I figured I'd go shopping for food as you seem to have a limited supply."

"Ah of course. You will need money I suppose," Eden watched amused as he searched round for his money finally finding it and a basket he handed them both to Eden who grasped them firmly. "Now be careful of thieves and other troublesome characters and you should be fine." Leonardo then told her directions to the market and Eden set off.

It didn't take her long to get lost.

Eden had been walking around getting increasingly more worried the further she went from Leonardo's house. Everything looked similar, however she noticed that the houses were getting increasingly bigger and looked much nicer Eden had discovered the rich area of Florence. She sighed as she looked around her mind wondering to the game, searching for anything familiar.

"Why did I leave Leo's again?" She questioned herself. "Oh that's right I wanted time to think by myself…it seemed like a good idea at first." Sighing again she continued walking, oblivious to the figure following her. Eden once again started muttering to herself as the figure slowly approached her.

"Great I'm talking to myself, I must be going mad," Eden said shaking her head she then giggled thinking about the Cheshire Cat from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. "Oh you can't help that."

"Why not?" questioned an oddly familiar voice behind her, without turning around to see who was talking to her she replied.

"We're all mad here. I'm mad. You're mad."

"How do you know I'm mad?" Eden couldn't help but giggle again; it was like this person had read the book before.

"You must be otherwise you wouldn't have come here." Eden replied hearing a chuckle behind her she smiled.

"Oh, and how do you know you're mad?"

"To begin with, a dog's not mad. You grant that?"

"Yes Bella, I suppose I do" Eden grinned although it wasn't exactly what Alice said to the Cat it would do.

"Well, then, you see a dog growls when it's angry, and wags its tail when it's pleased. Now _I_ growl when I'm pleased, and wag my tail when I'm angry. Therefore I'm mad." Eden heard the man behind her laughing.

"You do amuse me so Bella, I only wanted to ask if you were lost, you certainatly look like you are."

"I am very lost, see I was trying to find to market but I'm new to the area and I got lost. I don't even remember the back to where I'm staying." Eden said with a sigh as she finally turned around to look at the man who had played along with her little dialogue. She felt everything within her freeze as she stared at the face of the man she had most desperately wanted to avoid for as long as possible. Oh God she thought you hate me don't you, what I ever did to deserve this I will never know. She sighed internally but outside she put a small shy smile on her face.

"Signorina Bella, it would be an honour to escort you around the Piazza Del Mercato and I will gladly take you home if only you tell me where you live." Ezio said grinning he gave a small bow to Eden and extended his arm. Eden grimaced internally but took the offered arm, blushing as Ezio gave her a big grin, she reluctantly allowed him to pull her towards the market.

* * *

**A/N:** So that's all for now just in case you don't understand the Italian used here is a translation list (aren't I nice)

Basilica Di Santa Maria Del Fiore = Basilica of Saint Mary of the Flower

Signorina = young lady/miss

Bella = beautiful

Piazza Del Mercato = market square

Please review, constructive criticism is appreciated.


	3. It Doesn't Matter Which Way You Go

**A/N:** Wow two chapters in less than twenty-four hours I'm amazed with myself. I'm in love with this story so much and I keep getting ideas for it so I just have to keep writing lol. Not much really happens in this chapter except the interaction between Eden and Ezio. Frederico also appears but doesn't do much for now as I wanted to focus more on Eden and Ezio. Melody and Jessica will be appearing again in the next chapter and so will Leonardo.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my imagination.

* * *

Eden had found the market due to Ezio's guiding, however the journey there had been less then pleasant for Eden. Ezio had turned the charm on full but Eden remained resistant and had gradually been getting more and more annoyed with the Italian. When they reached the market Eden had tried desperately to get Ezio to leave but the young Italian had remained adamant that a young woman shouldn't be out on her own.

"Come now Bella, don't look so glum." Ezio said cheerfully making Eden's eye twitch.

"Why don't you just leave me to do my shopping alone?" Eden said through gritted teeth, she was seriously contemplating punching the smile right of his face.

"I already told you I would escort you home Bella, did you forget already? Besides I can't let a bella donna such as yourself walk around alone, you would be at the mercy of strangers." His tone was teasing and there was amusement in his eyes as he looked at Eden.

"Strangers? You are a stranger, in fact you are bordering on stalker. Leave me alone!" Eden almost shouted at Ezio who just grinned at her almost like he expected the outburst.

"Ah, how terrible of me not introducing myself. I am Ezio Auditore Da Firenze." He bowed low to Eden whose eye twitched again. Was he ever this annoying in the game? She thought as she purposefully walked away from him attempting to lose him in the crowd.

"Bella," he called behind her making Eden freeze. "It's rude not to introduce yourself after someone has given you their name." Eden glared and stormed back over to the Italian, she had finally reached her boiling point.

"Why on earth would I tell an idiota like you who doesn't know when to take a hint and get lost, my name, you have to be the most infuriating man I have ever had the misfortune of meeting. You just act like every pretty girl you come across would instantly jump into bed with you after a few sweet meaningless words, well let me tell you something Ezio Auditore I will never ever stoop so low as to sleep with you!" Eden glared so heatedly at the Italian it was a wonder why he hadn't spontaneously combusted yet. The crowd around them gasped at Eden's words and Ezio's smile had slowly dropped from his face. Eden recognised the look in his eyes as hurt; he was hurt by her words and Eden nearly felt guilty until that infuriating grin appeared on his face and the look in his eyes was masked.

"For now Bella, you can only resist for so long." His voice was taunting and arrogant. Before Eden had fully registered what happened, her hand had reached out and with a loud slap she hit Ezio across the face.

"Bastardo!" She declared venomously before swiftly turning and walking away.

"Ah, young love." She heard a woman say wistfully. She angrily told the woman that they were not in love and she would never fall in love with someone like him. She continued on her way to the stall which sold fruits, leaving behind a shocked Ezio and a speechless woman.

Ezio had quickly gotten over his shock, and began to follow Eden once again, keeping his distance so Eden would remain oblivious. Once Eden had got everything she felt she needed in terms of food she began to look at the smaller stalls that sold little things like hair bands and bracelets. Her eye was caught by a small blue pendent necklace and a matching hair clip, the hair clip was in the shape of a bird with glittering blue jewels dotted around its body which appeared to be in different shades when the sun hit it. She picked up both the necklace and the hair pin and turned them slightly in her hands, gasping at the different shades of blue. The merchant noticed her interest in the jewellery and immediately began to talk her into buying the pieces, Eden had enough on her but she didn't want to spend more of Leonardo's money so she regrettably put them back down.

"I am sorry but I cannot buy these I have already used enough of my…uncle's money." Eden was unsure what to call Leonardo so uncle seemed like the safest option though she would have to tell him when she got back to his home…if she could remember the way. Eden walked away from the stall with one last longing look towards the hair pin and pendant.

oOo

Ezio walked over to the stall that Eden had just vacated and asked the merchant what the Eden had been looking at.

"The Bella donna was looking at the pendant and hair pin Signore, do you plan to buy it for her?" Ezio contemplated buying it; he wanted her to forgive him although for what he wasn't too sure and why he wanted her forgiveness baffled the young Italian even more Ezio sighed and asked how much they were.

"Normally they would be a hundred and fifty florins but because it's for the bella donna then I will sell it to you for a hundred florins." The merchant declared smiling brightly at Ezio.

"What's this I see fratello, are you buying jewellery for a woman?" Ezio stiffened slightly as his brother came up behind him. He had hoped he could buy it without his brother knowing.

"Yes Frederico I am." Ezio took the required money out of his pocket and handed it to the merchant who handed over the pendant and the hair pin.

"Surely if you wish to bed the girl you could just use that charm of yours," Frederico said with a laugh. Ezio scowled at his brother who started laughing full out. "Oh is she immune to your charms Ezio, my I never thought the day would come when a girl would say no to you. I have to meet the girl."

"Well if we hurry we can find her again before she reaches her home." Ezio said even though he didn't want Frederico tagging along with him to see the beautiful girl again he knew that he would not have enough time to get rid of his brother and track down the girl again.

The brothers made their way to the rooftops and Ezio looked around for the girl, his brother making jokes behind him.

"What does she look like Ezio?" Frederico asked.

"Well she is wearing a blue dress, she has long black hair in a side braid and the prettiest blue eyes I've ever seen, they kind of remind me of the stones on the pendant and hair pin." Ezio replied his eyes still scanning the area below for the girl.

"What is her name?"

"I don't know."

"Where does she live? We could head her off there."

"I do not know that either."

"What do you know about her Ezio?" Frederico finally asked exasperated.

"Err nothing, I only met her today." Ezio stopped looking around for the girl and looked sheepishly at his brother. Frederico burst out laughing which made Ezio confused, what is so funny? He thought.

"She already has you buying and looking for her like a love sick puppy." Frederico continued laughing until a flash of blue caught his eye. Frederico moved closer to the edge and followed the blue clad girl with his eyes. He pointed towards it and looked towards his brother "I think I've found your bella amore."

Ezio looked towards the figure and immediately started to look for a way down; he noticed a cart filled with hay a little way in front of the girl. Without looking at his brother he started to run towards it before leaping of and diving down into the hay stack. He jumped out just in time as his brother jumped into the hay stack. Both brothers waited for the girl to catch up to them, grinning as she walked by them without noticing that they were there.

"Bella, are you just going to ignore me?" Ezio called out to her, he noticed as she faltered in her walking before carrying on at a faster pace. Ezio grinned and walked after her, knowing his brother would follow, he walked until he was in front of the girl and stopped blocking her way. "Come now Bella don't ignore me, I only want to talk."

oOo

Eden stared at the brothers in front of her, she was shocked that he actually came back to talk to her especially after she hit him. She just wanted to go back to Leonardo's her feet hurt and she was hopelessly lost.

"I see you had to go get your brother, too afraid to talk to me on your own? Aw how sweet having him hold your hand like a little baby." Eden mocked.

"I don't need to have my brother do anything, I just bumped into him." Ezio replied stiffly.

"Oh sure I believe you." Eden said with a smirk. Ezio glared at Eden whilst his brother just laughed.

"My Ezio, you have found yourself a firecracker," Frederico said to his brother. "I am Frederico Auditore, Ezio's older and more handsome brother." He bowed to Eden who raised an eyebrow in response.

"You're both as bad as each other in opinion." Eden said causing both brothers to laugh.

"Now Bella is that any way to treat a man who so kindly bought you a gift." Ezio said walking closer to Eden who took a step back in response.

"A gift? Why would you buy me a gift you don't even know me." Eden said sceptically.

"I can do what I like and if I feel like getting a bella donna a gift I will, so turn around and close your eyes and you'll get to see it." Ezio smiled, it was a genuine smile that made Eden sigh and turn around and close her eyes.

"Do anything funny and I'll castrate you." Eden warned.

"Your words hurt me so much Bella." Ezio said dramatically making Eden laugh. She felt Ezio move closer behind her and she stiffened in response. She felt the weight of something around her neck and the cold press of metal against her. Ezio moved away from her and his hands gripped her shoulders and turned her around.

"You can open your eyes now Bella." He said softly Eden opened her eyes and looked down at the pendant glittering in the sun. It was the same pendant she had been admiring, her eyes went wide when she realised that. Ezio raised his hand which drew her attention to the object in his hand she gasped and took the hair pin.

"How did you know I wanted that?" Eden asked her eyes glittering with wonder.

"Usually you say thank you when someone gives you a gift." Ezio said with a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Grazie Ezio." Eden said with a roll of her eyes.

"I saw you looking at it in the market when I followed you and I figured I'd buy it for you." Ezio said still smirking, not noticing how Eden's eyes narrowed. Frederico almost groaned out loud at his brother's mistake, telling a girl you were following her is such a novice thing to do he thought.

"You were following me? Even after I had made it crystal clear that I wanted nothing to do with you. Even after I made it clear I wasn't going to jump into bed with you." Eden glared at the Italian who seemed to realise his mistake.

"No I just saw you at the stall Bella, I saw you admiring the pendant and hair pin and I wanted to buy it for you." Ezio said quickly.

"Oh I see so your pretty little words weren't working for you so you figured you would try and seduce me into your bed by buying me things." Eden reached up to the clasp on the pendant and after undoing it handed it back to Ezio who refused to take it back. "Take it back Ezio. I don't want it, I'm not a whore, and I refuse to be bought like one."

"I didn't mean it like that Bella; I just thought it would suit you." Ezio tried to defend.

Eden just let the jewellery drop from her hand onto the floor and walked off, back the way she came. She was too busy fuming to see Ezio's sad and hurt expression as she turned away from him. I should never have accepted this stupid quest she thought angrily then I would never have been brought and I would have been happily playing the game oblivious to how much of a pig he really is.

* * *

A/N: so there is chapter 3 I hope you enjoyed it here are the translations

Bella = beautiful

Idiota = idiot

Bastardo = bastard

Donna = woman

Grazie = thank you

please review and as always constructive criticism is welcome :)


End file.
